Drabbles
by Melica
Summary: Oneshot drabbles. L x Light possible, M x N possible too
1. I miss you too

_"Stupid annoying Masuda, sometimes I wonder if your mother have injured your head when you were born. How can a person as stupid as you become a police" Light Yagami cursed as he slowly make his way up the stairs._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_The door that leads to the top of the building opens as Light gently push through._

_"Oh, L. __I miss you."_

_"Mmm, I miss you too"_

Light Yagami woke without warning.

"Dammit." Light cursed quietly as he slowly sit up from his bed, keeping his movement gentle so he don't wake the blonde girl sleeping next to him.

He dreamed that dream for over hundreds of times. Every time he was about to turn around and grab L into a tight hug, he wakes. Overly irritating.

It has become a habit for Light to go to the top of the building every time he is displeased at one thing or another. This started 1year ago, when L died and when he began to have that dream. Sometimes Light wonder what will happen if the dream became real.

_I will certainly murder him straight away._ Light flinched as the bubble of doubt rose in his mind. _Am I really this heartless?_

_No. L is the enemy of Kira. Enemy of God._ Light smiles as he realize, as usual, he was right again.

_L won't be alive anyway. Death note will never fail. It is, amazing, a tool for God. No one can escape the judement of God. Not even the cleverest man in the world. _Light mused to himself.

Grabbing the already cold coffee on his bedside table, Light make his way toward the stairs._ The familiar path._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

It's raining again. Just like that day. _How irony. I still can't resist the temptation, for L._

The door opens like it always does in his dream. And the cold air surrounded him. _Just like that day._

Light was hopeful when he said that sweet curse.

_"Oh, L. __I miss you"_

"Light-sama, please return to your room, it's raining and Misa-Misa is worried that you will catch a cold!"

"_Hai_."


	2. Shadow

Shadow

I'm your shadow.

If you are light, I'll be dark.

If you are justice, I'll be evil.

But we have the same potential,

We share the same dream.

I live because of your existence.

Without you I'm lost,

Then I'll dissolve into nothing.

You are always above me,

Controlling my every move and act.

When I look up to you from the floor,

I can only see a God surrounded by rings of light.

Oh, how much I wish to over power you,

To be something more then your mere shadow.

So I use my own hands to destroy you,

And to see you gradually drain away.

Then I finally remember, my heart dies with you,

At the very end, alone, I will fade away.

And what else could appear in front of my eyes, except for your face.


	3. A different you

A different you

When you are facing others people, you are confident.

I will be jealous of you.

When you are facing the world, you are the peak.

I will loath you.

When you are facing Watari, you are relying.

I will be envious of you.

When you are facing me, you are sharp.

I will hate you.

But when you are crying in my arms because of a nightmare, you are alone.

I'll be wishing that I don't have to kill you.

When you are dying in my arms, you are pathetic.

I'll regret everything I have done.

Now when I'm at your grave, I can only imagine you, deeply buried under the ground, would be quietly lying in your coffin, finally having some rest.

"Rest in peace, my friend. I'll probably come to meet you very soon."


	4. Reincarnation

Reincarnation

"I wonder what I am like when I was a human" The onyx black body swiftly slide through the air, directly flying to the tallest building at a distance.

"Ever since I met Light, I seems to be thinking about this question, am I really this bored?" Ryuk murmured to himself, his hands reaching toward the black notebook tied to his waist. Remembering what he was about to do, unfamiliar emotions flow out of his heart, suffocating him. Ryuk can't help himself and let out a bitter laugh.

"It's probably because I've been hanging around with Light for a period of time. It's only natural for me to grow a relationship with him." The smile fades, and his feature become bitter. _Relationship? How unfamiliar. _It seems to be mocking his heart which haven't beat for three hundred years.

"It seems, a long time since I have this feeling, the last time is like…Rem said it was three hundred years ago, when I first became a shinigami." Picking up the unused pen, gently placing it over the smooth delicate paper.

_Sigh._

"Goodbye, Yagami Light. I had my fun, together we killed some boredom. Thank you. Now I should write a full stop to all the good times."

A sudden pain on his chest.

_His heart…this feeling… of his heart being grabbed tightly. _

Oh. Is this so?

Ryuk smiled at the accidental discovery, not the evil, cold smile that he does after he became a shinigami, but the smile he does when he was a human, the smile that shows all his proud, all his charisma, the smile of the man before becoming Kira, the smile of the polite, intelligent Yagami Light.

_"A far away legend says that the Shinigami King have made this rule, when a human become a shinigami, when the man reincarnate into a shinigami, he will return to 300 years ago to begin his career as a shinigami, in case they protect their family and friends. When they live to their human generation, they would have forgotten his or her memory as a human. Therefore, shinigamis can be the shinigami that have written his or her own name in the death note. The shinigami from the death god realm, so interesting, hehe." The young girl step into her hideous shell._

_"Good day, king!"_


	5. Light

Light

The city of gray, tasteless atmosphere;

The mist of dread, hopeless ambience;

This is a place where heaven has abandoned.

-

The metropolis of waste, colourless odour;

The aura of fear, ghastly nightmare;

This is a place where hell has forgotten.

-

Forever chasing the goddess of hope;

She smiles ironically at the sounds of your cries;

The goddess of hope has forsaken you.

-

The man withering alone on the tainted, uneven ground;

His hopes and cries went unanswered;

Nothingness swallows the last ray of light.

-

The heaven's gate won't open for you;

The hell's guardian refuses to accept you;

This is the world of nothingness.


	6. Kira's Kingdom

Kira Kingdom

The fallen of the brightest star;

The death of justice and the rebirth of a new one

The cry of those who are cursed, before crumbling to the ground;

The god-blessed king smile over those unfortunate candidates for elimination.

-

The fear deepens in the different levels of darkness in the ambience;

Truth on lies, building up on this cursed, blessed black notebook;

"_I'll be the god of the new world'_ You smile as you exclaimed.

Oh, the determination craved on that face of yours.

-

The sound of your laugher ironic dawn of the cries of fear;

Oh, and L, just another mortal, imperfect, defenceless human, or so you said.

You said he is a preposterous, pathetic being;

But yet, your face, the shock registered on your face was almost pitiable.

-

Oh the boredom, the unendurable boredom;

You say you will get me through the worthless time;

But the entertainment has disappeared into nothingness;

You might not say, but you must have welcomed your denouement.

-

And I am the one who shall bring your judgement down on you;

Then I shall return to my darkness, the punishment for my enjoyment.

You see? Shinigami do not enjoy.

Oh and I forgot to say, my name is Ryuk.


	7. Darkness

I'm the child of darkness; my destiny is doomed with unfortunate

The pretty appearance can't take the sight from my black wings.

You said you will use your shining eyes, lead me in the dark

But after it lost its shine, what can it do

You said rainbow will be seen after rain.

But the shuddering child in the dark, without your lead, cannot see the rainbow.

I'm used to hide under your wings, seeking shelter

The lone child without you cannot bear to live alone.

The recovering heart, shatter to the ground again.

The poor doll cannot without gravity, squash into piece by the invisible pressure.

The over happiness, only deepens the nightmares now.

The happy child in heaven, thrown back into hell.

What can I do now, the child brought into light,

Not accustomed to the terrifying darkness.

What can I do now, the child got used to light.

Cannot accept darkness anymore.


End file.
